


Weakness

by Palliard



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Dessert & Sweets, F/F, Fluff, Implied Crush, Nervousness, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 14:27:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18758278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Palliard/pseuds/Palliard
Summary: Erza meets her match, then promptly loses an uphill battle.





	Weakness

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first published piece. Thank you for taking the time to read it. I'm still trying to get used to the website, from tagging to formatting. I might add more tags when it comes to me. I really don't know what to tag it.
> 
> Unedited. Apologies if it's a little rough.

Erza has no weaknesses.

Battle after battle, she has never succumbed to any adversary. It is known fact that she wins so much, no one believes she knows how to lose. No matter what anyone may do, how hard they may hit, or if she were beaten to even an inch of her life, she simply stands back up, draws a sword once more, and fights until she wins.

Even in arguments between guildmates, she prevails as the victor. It never matters if she is wrong (though she never is); her will is steel and no one can force her from where she stands. It would take a fool to dare challenge her.

A fool indeed, like Natsu, who time and time again never stands a chance ends belly up in a matter of seconds. But she knows that if the dragon slayer was actually serious for once, perhaps, just perhaps, she might stagger.

But she would still win, of course.

Aside from the fool, she doesn't think there is anyone anywhere who would even consider stepping on her toes. The guild also learned quickly to steer clear when she wants to eat her cakes. After the last few incidents of her plate being knocked away from her during group fights, that is. Hell hath no fury like a woman who dropped her cake.

So when the blonde celestial wizard she knows very fondly as her teammate decides to approach her during one of her meals with her chocolate eyes on her slice of cake, she immediately tenses.

"Is there something I can help you with, Lucy?"

"Not really!" She sings and smiles cheekily, plopping onto the seat across from the rigid redhead. Her hands fold on the table top as she leans forward, a little closer. Erza ignores the clear view of her teammate's... _assets_ and instead pulls her plate a little closer to herself. "But you know, that cake looks really good. What kind is it?"

"S...strawberry shortcake," Erza answers through gritted teeth, clutching her plate protectively out of instinct. Her body feels on edge from a possible attack. Any second now, she would pounce. The redhead would not show mercy to defend what is hers. "Would you mind leaving me alone, Lucy? I wish to enjoy this cake in peace."

But she doesn't leave. Instead she sits before Erza, tapping her fingers on the table almost lazily as she watches her eat bite after bite. She had to praise the girl's tenacity. Anyone else would have walked away before they even thought of sitting down. Erza decides to ignore her instead, but the scrutiny starts to settle in her gut and gets heavier and her throat gets tighter with each swallow. She stares back just as intensely. Yet Lucy only smiles. _What is she trying to do?_ It puts her on edge.

Then her gaze shifts just over Lucy's shoulder, to the bar, and briefly she sees Mirajane huddled with her siblings, Cana, Macao, Wakaba, Lab, Gray, and Wendy before they disperse and attempt to act natural. Some of them would throw glances over their shoulder but they quickly break eye contact when they realize they are being watched. Her eyes narrow.

Unfortunately, before she can unleash her wrath and possibly intimidate the group to tell her what they were up to, Lucy blocks her direct view by moving her head to the side just the slightest. She props her chin on an upright arm.

"Hey Erza, how does it taste?"

"Delicious," she answers brusquely. Lucy smiles wistfully, and for a moment Erza is disarmed.

For a moment.

"I bet," Lucy licks her lips. Erza observes this too ardently. She fears the worst. "Do you mind if I have a bite?"

"...I beg your pardon?"

Perhaps she misheard her. Did Lucy really ask what she thinks she asked?

"A bite," the blonde repeats with her trademark cheer that she knows so well. Chipper. Eager. Anticipating. "Of your cake? I'd really like to try it."

"Then why not ask Mirajane for your own?" Erza brings to her attention, taking one more mouthful of creamy, soft sweetness and allowing it to melt in her mouth. There is no way she would forsake this, even to her.

"Well, she says they're all out and you have the last slice," Lucy fires back. She then persists, "Just even a small one? I can even wait for the last bite, if you want. That way you know I won't ask for more."

Erza glances down at her plate and widens her eyes. The cake has been thoroughly devoured in the past few seconds. She has already cut through the strawberry on top, and what remains is indeed the last bite with a fraction of the strawberry sitting atop the soft cushion of whipped cream. But she always savours the last bite! And she was so distracted by the intense gaze of her teammate that she hasn't savoured _any_ bite. What Lucy is asking for is borderline transgression.

But looking up at the blonde again, she sees a rare sight which preemptively slips past her defences. An ambush.

Furrowed brows, lower lip jutting and trembling, eyes glassy and cheeks puffed. All combined together, it forms such a sharp edge that cuts through Erza's chest and quickens her pulse that heats her neck. Indeed, Lucy is a formidable foe unlike any other.

She has never seen anyone weaponize a pout so powerfully.

She grips the fork in her hand to quell the shaking.

"There are no extra utensils," she grits through her teeth. It is a weak comeback, a makeshift shield in a half-hearted attempt to block this deadly dance. Perhaps she can force Lucy to stand and attempt to grab one from Mirajane, and by that time she would have finished the last bite. All she can do now is hope she would not suggest the ultimate counter–

"Well, why don't I use yours? I don't even have to take the fork. You can just feed it to me instead."

_She countered!_

Erza feels her entire body lock up as her mind screams in agony. Her eyes lower to her last bite, allowing her bangs to cover her peripherals from seeing that accursed expression. Trying to take what she was rightfully hers is one thing, but for her opponent to insinuate she would be her puppet and give in...how humiliating! She will not! Once she feels like she gathered her bearings, slowly, rigidly, she lifts her head only to come face to face once more with an heart-wrenching expression on Lucy's soft face.

She looks on the verge of tears.

Erza decides she cannot resist any longer.

There is a slight sound of spits and chokes somewhere behind Lucy, but Erza takes no notice of it. It doesn't matter regardless. For the first time in her life, Erza Scarlet concedes defeat.

She watches her own traitorous hand shakily scoop her precious last bite up, and instead of lifting the fork to her own lips, it swerves and floats to Lucy's. Almost like a spell. Her eyes couldn't look away as Lucy leans forward and opens her mouth. _No! I can't watch!_

So she closes her eyes and simply holds out her fork. She feels her arm tremor like the earth itself is shaking. Then finally, a small tug on her fork urges her to open her eyes again.

"Wow! You're right! It's so yummy!" Lucy squealed in absolute delight, almost dancing in her seat. The pout disappears and in its place is a divine smile, starry eyes, and a river of red stained on already rosy cheeks. "Thank you, Erza!"

...Spell or no, she thinks that perhaps it is okay to have, maybe, just one weakness.

Behind Erza, a fool and his cat decide to taunt her with a cheeky statement that warms her face before she turns and roundhouses him to the other side of the guild.

**Author's Note:**

> Big thank you to the girlfriend for getting me into Fairy Tail, and a certain Nightmare for indulging in my writing habits.
> 
> A companion piece is possibly in the works.


End file.
